The Lady is a Tramp (песня)
"The Lady Is a Tramp" - это мюзикл 1937 года Babes In Arms. В 2011, Леди Гага приняла участие в записи кавера на эту песню для альбома Тони, Duets II. Песня была выпущена в качестве сингла 3 октября 2011. Песня доступна в качестве бонус трека HSN издания альбома Cheek to Cheek. Запись песни Их кавер "The Lady is a Tramp" был последней песней, записаной для альбома из-за долгих переговоров. Она была записана за несколько дней до крайнего срока завершения записи альбома. Запись проходила в студии Studio 1 Avatar Studios 31 июля в Нью-Йорке. Они записали песню за два часа с шестой попытки. Сайт The New Yorker, который был в это время с ними в студии, рассказал, что Гага очень нервничала и пила виски весь день. "Все ли девушки напивались, чтобы поработать с тобой?" спросила Гага Тони. "Ты такой красавчик!" Выступления Tabs Live= Table |-|Телевидение= Table Текст Беннет She gets too hungry, for dinner at eight Гага I'm starving Беннет She loves the theater but she never comes late Гага I never bother with people that I hate That's why this chick is a tramp Беннет Hahaha She doesn't like crap games, with barons and earls Гага Won't go to Harlem in ermines and pearl Беннет Hahaha Гага And I definitely won't dish our dirt with the rest of those girls Беннет Thank you That's why the lady is a tramp Гага I love the free, fresh wind in my hair Беннет Life without care Гага Oh, I'm so broke Беннет It's oak Гага I hate California, it's crowded and damp Беннет That's why the lady is a tramp Гага I'm a tramp! Sometimes I go to Coney Island Беннет Oh, the beach is divine. Гага And I love the Yankees Беннет Jeter's just fine. Гага I follow rounders and park Беннет She sings every line. Оба That's why the lady is a tramp. Гага I love a prizefight Беннет That isn't a fake Гага No fakes And I love to rowboat with you and your wife in Central Park lake. Беннет Hahaha She goes to the opera, and stays wide awake. Гага Yes I do. That's why this lady is a tramp. Беннет She likes the green Гага Green Беннет Grass Гага Grass Беннет Under her shoes. Гага What can I lose? Cause I got no dough Беннет Oh no? Гага I'm all alone When I'm doing my hair Беннет That's why the lady is a tramp Go Гага Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep Беннет Arubu dubu dubu dubu bop bop ba ba ba ba du rabidaday Гага I love your free, fresh I love your handkerchief in my hair Беннет Life without care Гага Oh my god But I'm so broke Беннет It's oak Hates California, it's so cold, and it's damp Оба That's why the lady is a tramp That's the/this lady is a tramp Гага That's why the lady is a tramp Музыкальное видео В видео, Беннетт и Гага поют "The Lady Is a Tramp" в студии перед пюпитром. Они оба носят черные галстуки, Тони одет в костюм, а Гага в черный полупрозрачный кружевной наряд. В начале видео и некоторые сценах, Гага держит в руках бокал виски. Настроение у видео очень веселое и легкое, та как оба артиста постоянно улыбаются и жестикулируют, чтобы выразить счастье. В конце видео, Гага целует Беннетта в щеку, и он благодарит ее. Фото :Kelsey Bennett. Категория:Песни Категория:Кавер-песни Категория:Как приглашенный артист Категория:Музыкальное видео Категория:Синглы Категория:Песни с Cheek to Cheek